With My Little Eye
by Yinx1
Summary: Bang bang, I shot you down Bang bang, you hit the ground Bang bang, that awful sound Bang bang, my Baby shot me down - Nancy Sinatra. It had been five years since he shot her leaving her for dead. It was apart of orders that torn him up inside. Now she has orders, and they want him dead but does she?
1. Chapter 1

**With my little Eye** by Yinx1

* * *

Black and white pictures of lilies, irises, and tulips hung on the light beige walls of the of the luxury hotel suite. Stylish modern furniture along with latest technology electronics and layout made the sixty-one meter squared room cost over eight hundred and fifty dollars a night. The expensive high rise was only needed for one night or so he thought.

His head was swimming as he groaned. Samuel Evans tried to open his eyes but his eyelids felt as if the weighed fifty pounds each. Moaning he wiped one hand over his face but the other—he felt—was handcuffed to the bed post; he realized he was naked. His ears rang as his normal calm demeanor started to panic. Popping his jaw for a few minutes gave way to them finally bursting; he could hear again. Sam's head snapped at the direction he knew as the bathroom and the shower running, coming from it was the sweet eerie song he heard once before.

"_I was five and he was six__  
__We rode on horses made of sticks__  
__He wore black and I wore white__  
__He would always win the fight.."_

Sam swallowed hard as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He felt for the side table as he tried harder to open his eyes, but all he felt was bed. Grunting he reach for the other side…bed. He cursed softly as the water shower turned off. He felt the bed sag as the song neared him straddling his hips; she was wet and naked.

"_Bang bang, he shot me down__  
__Bang bang, I hit the ground__  
__Bang bang, that awful sound__  
__Bang bang, my baby shot me down…"_

"You didn't clap, Laurel," her voice husked in his ear. She licked then nibbled the lobe.

Sam smelt her perfume, it had been a long time since the scent of iris hit is nose it was his favorite smell in the world. "Sorry, I thought you were going to finish the song."

She chuckled laying fully on top his muscular form. "I will," she traced her fingers over his full lips, watching him still struggle to open his eyes.

"What did you slip me," Sam asked.

Smiling her fingers left his face heading south over the collar bone and chest. "Samuel, never could handle his liquor." She rolled off him and started humming the eerie tune again.

"I can handle my martini just fine it's that little extra I'm having a problem with." He heard rummaging and zippers, he knew he only had less than a couple minutes. "What are you doing here, Iris? Who sent you"?

She stopped humming as a deadly silence blanketed them, "You have gone rogue, Samuel; you knew this would happen."

"Yes, but did they have to send you"? He had done it. His light green eyes slowly adjusted to the blurry form getting dress. "Can I at least get a towel." He gestured to his bare nether regions.

Iris smiled picking up and tossing him her towel. "I volunteered for the job."

Sam stared at her, forgetting all about the towel. He gave a forced laugh, "I actually would be surprised if you hadn't." He moved his hand over the top edge of the bed feeling for the seam of the mattress, keeping his eyes on her as she pulled a curve hitting black cocktail dress down over her full figure.

He lost himself in watching lotion her mocha arms and legs before stepping into a pair of suede magenta pumps. Her humming brought him back his dire state. His hand wrapped around the handle of his .45.

"You should have done what you were told, Samuel." Iris slipped her shrug on she finger combed her bone straight hair. Taking her own .45 from the desk, she twisted the silencer on…

Sam fired the gun through the mattress grazing Iris right arm. She screamed gripping the wound. Sam popped his thumb out of joint and slipped the cuff off his wrist; he rolled off the bed just in time as silent shots missed his head. He rushed her tackling her to the ground.

Iris fought back with a hard right then left to Sam's jaw then a square one to his eye. Crying out in pain Sam crumpled off her holding his eye as another blow hit his nose breaking it. Iris scramble away grabbing her gun just as Sam grabbed his, they pointed them at each other.

"Do you really want to kill me, Iris," Sam asked, he slowly got to his feet. Iris fired her gun hitting him in the shoulder. "Fuck!" he cried gripping the wound.

"Shut up, Samuel, it's a through and through," Iris rolled her amber doe-like eyes.

Sam smirked straighten himself, with his training this wound was called a scratch. "So what do we do…"

"What do _you_ do, you mean." Iris lowered her gun, Sam followed suit. "You disappear, Samuel. Your life is that of a sleep cell, no more eight hundred dollar rooms."

"I like my life, FUCK! STOP SHOOTING ME!" He grabbed his ear the tip was blown clean off.

"Next time, I won't miss." Iris' full lips blew the smoke from the barrel of the gun before tucking it in a holster strapped to her inner thigh; she straightened her dress then her hair.

Sam wiped his nose; he watched her turn and start for the door. "What no kiss good-bye"? He gave her a bloody smile.

Grabbing her black trench coat, Iris stopped her hand on the door handle. "Next time, I promise," she glanced at him sadly then left humming.

Sam hurried to the bathroom to check his ear. Taking a hand towel he soaked it under hot water and began cleaning his wounds, he dropped it when his mobile rang. No one had his number. Walking slowly back into the bedroom he looked down at the screen. Blocked.

Sam picked up the phone, answering it, but didn't say a word.

"Four. Three. Two. One," came Iris voice from the other end. She hung up a mill-second later. Sam dropped his phone, he had never been in such a hurry to get dressed.

_Four_, men headed up to his room at this very moment.

Sam slipped his feet in to black steel toe combat boots and threw on a hunter green shirt over darken jeans.

_Three_, meant they had at least three weapons each on their persons.

Good thing he didn't unpack and traveled light as he stuffed his phone in his pack and placed his gun into his back waist of his pants; he left the room. He finished wiping his face in the hall leaving the towel underneath a room service platter.

_Two_, meant they were coming for him both ways, up the stairs and elevator.

Sam knocked on a neighboring door a ways down the long hallway but near the elevator. The resident an elderly man in his seventies answered. Sam pushed his way in covering the man's mouth as he leaned against the door.

_One_, you have one minute from the time I end the call.

The ding of the elevator rang. Sam heard cautious steps pass by the room. He forced the old man back into the room. "Are you alone"? He asked. The elder nodded franticly. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just need to use your balcony. May I"? The man nodded again. "Don't scream." Sam slowly released the man's mouth.

The elder didn't cry for help as his weak body collapsed into the nearest chair. Sam checked the rooms for another person finding them empty. He removed his pack and opened the bottom compartment getting out a rope used for rock climbing. "Sir, thank you for letting he use your unexpected hospitality." Sam zipped the pocket back up opening the sliding door to the terrace, walked outside. His phone rang. Digging through the pack he dropped some cord bend down he heard a buzz pass his ear then a thud. Turned his saw the elderly man on the floor a clean shot at his head, "Shit." Sam cursed as he crawled back in.

Math was never Sam's best subject in school but now it was. Using a simple formula he calculated where the elder's feet last stood and the building across the street. He deducted the exact place the sniper was stationed. He took aim and fired once. Hoping and not waiting to see if his shot hit its target. Sam crawled back outside hooked one of the spindles of the railing and lowered himself down two floors.

Luckily this room was empty and since no shots were fired at him. He assumed got his target. Sam sat on the edge of the bed. Closing his eyes whispered a prayer for the elderly man's soul. His mobile rang.

"We are leaving now," Iris voice said. "Do as I say and no more innocents have to die, Samuel." She hung up.

Sam fell on his back. He would spend the night and leave at dawn for where he did not know, just as long no one else got hurt.

* * *

"Should I try now," the sniper asked, "I have a clean shot at him."

"No."

"But our target is still active, we can't fail this mission…I've never failed a missi…" the sniper's body crumpled to the ground with clean shot between the eyes.

Iris nudged the body of the dead sniper as she slipped her gun back into its holster. She stood on the roof top of the neighboring building. She looked through her heat sensitive night-vision binoculars at Sam. Her heart waivered a little as she watched him get up from the bed and make his way to the bathroom, turning on the water and began to wash his wounds. She sniffed turning away and headed down to her car.

Her ear piece buzzed before she entered the elevator, "Let me guess he got away."

"He's still too strong for me," Iris whispered, "Besides a civilian was killed, I had to back off."

There was a pause, "Very well, I expect you at base now later than twelve for a debriefing."

"Yes, Sir." Iris exited the elevator and hurried across the lobby to a waiting car.

"You made the right call," the voice said. "Don't disappoint me again, Mercedes."

"I won't, Sir…next time…_I'll shoot him down."_

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think shall I continue? Please review and let me know your thoughts.

Note: Bang, Bang by Nancy Sinatra


	2. Chapter 2

**With My Little Eye Chapter 2** by Yinx1

Sam walked out of the hotel just as the first police vehicle pulled up. Pulling the collar of his black leather jacket up further he moved with the crowd down the busy Dubai street. Iris was right he was stupid living in an eight hundred a night room was asking to be found and he had caused that man's death. James York. He had returned to the room to wipe the place down of his presence. James was a retiree in town for his daughter's wedding he had learned from the documents in his traveling case. Sam had broken down at that time thinking on the fore long suffering he had caused York's family. He sniffed thinking about the daughter's reaction to the news; how much heartbrokenness would be felt on the happiest day of her life. Sam pushed the thoughts out of his mind with a shudder, tried to at least. The only thing good is that he was sure Iris' crew had scattered the security system so he wasn't going to be identified by the hotel cameras.

Sam blinked rapidly as his emotions began to get the best of him. Besides James, she was the only person he ever cared about that he had to kill. Sure had only met and known James the better half of five minutes, but he was an innocent and so was she. She didn't deserve to be taken out like that.

Spotting a local cafe he favored, Sam bought a triple shot espresso latte and a bowl of chicken marsala. He sat at a back booth so he could see the door; if there was any trouble. He knew there wouldn't be; she told him to disappear, which meant he had about three days to breathe. Still he kept a wary eye on the door.

* * *

Mercedes stared at her mirrored compact. Opening it, things weren't as they appeared. At the base where the powder should have been was a digital line map of the world. Her finger scrolled the touch screen until she saw a tiny lime green dot on the inlet of Dubai. She pressed it. On the mirror side of the compact the world disappeared narrowing down to street all the way to a tiny cafe.

She watched the dot leave the cafe making its way southwest along an alley. Mercedes sighed, _why couldn't things be simpler_she thought closing the compact and placing it back into her purse.

The luxury black town car with blackout windows pulled onto the tar mat as a large private jet started its engines. Mercedes got out and hurried up the steps just as the door closed. Take off was almost nonexistent with the state of the art plane it was more like a helicopter. Once inside she headed straight for one of the many personal rooms, passing by many burly men and women, in everyday wear, standing at the ready.

She opened the door not even shock at the sight. He was already at it grinding his tan hips into a small thing that Mercedes was sure had less than a week to live. The girl gasped her young face redden with embarrassment trying to cover herself up.

"Relax Iris likes to watch," he smirked at the young girl as his hazel eyes winked at Mercedes.

Shaking her head, "Not today, Puckerman, so hurry up and finish," Mercedes collapsed into a nearby pewter leather arm chair. She took off her heels.

Puck raised an eyebrow as he began thrusting again into the young woman. "You know better than anyone that I can't just speed up my loved making." Mercedes rolled her eyes at him standing to take off her coat. "Fine," he mumbled pounding into the girl until she came screaming. He lay down on the bed, "Lick it clean, then get out." The girl obeyed and scrambled lower on the bed taking his semi hard member into her mouth.

"Such a gentleman," Mercedes snarked with look of disgust on her face.

Puck made a kissy face her way. "I know it's your favorite part but you're in some kind of period mood; I was afraid I'd get my dick bitten off." He flicked the girl's forehead hard, and she hurried out of the room.

Mercedes' eyes followed her. "I swear they are getting younger and younger."

"I checked her out she's nineteen. No parents, just a great, great aunt or something, that doesn't know she's alive. I'm fine. "

She nodded solemnly, "How long have you had her"? He never kept them longer than two weeks. Tiring fast and casting them away for the newest little thing to warm his bed.

"About a week but she curious, so she'll have to go sooner than expected. Shame really…" he shook his head, "her blow jobs were amazing."

Mercedes watched him silently get out of bed and begin to get dressed. A slight twinge of guilt came over her. She had been one of those girls with him but Puckerman had taken a very strong liking to her, therefore she was trained. She had been one of two and she was grateful every day. That child won't be as lucky.

"Penny for your thoughts," Puck asked coming over to her. He had dressed in low rise jeans but no shirt; he liked to show off his battle scares, which were many. Mercedes knew the stories of each one.

She shook her head, "I um just wondering about things—"

Puck studied her intently, "Things? People? A certain green eyed blonde"? Mercedes blushed. "Why didn't you kill him again," he hand her his glass of scotch.

She shrugged taking a large gulp of the drink almost finishing it off. "I thought I could was ready but…" her voice trailed off.

"I could have told you that," Puck snatched the small tumbler back finishing off the drink then got up and poured another. "You shouldn't had left to get with him. Look where is got you." He came back with two glasses.

"I know what happened I was there!" She snapped taking the glass. "I know I shouldn't still have feelings but I do. I hate it…sometimes," she said the last word quietly to herself.

"Especially when you have me," Puck muttered bitterly. They were silent for a couple minutes. "So we have three days," Puck got up. "You going to be ready this time"? His voice was stony.

"I have to be, right," Mercedes whispered finished off the drink. She looked up at him. His once playful demeanor gone, replaced with a harden face his teasing eyes were cold and withdrawn. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and legs, her stomach began to knot with dread.

Puck unbuttoned his jeans lowering them as he walked to bathroom. "Yes," he voice stern and low. "You won't allowed to fail and live this time, Iris."

Mercedes felt an icy chill down her back. She knew this would happen if she failed. Even though she might be one of Puck's women, he always made it known that he wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in her.

"Come give me a bath," he said disappearing into frosted glass room. Mercedes stood up, beginning to unzip her dress, she followed.

* * *

He awoke to the doorbell; raising his head up, he looked at the time of three twenty five. Swinging his legs over the edge, he reached behind his nightstand taking the Velcro holder of his 9mm. Standing he headed to the door.

"Shoot 'em between the eyes," his wife mumbled through her long dark hair moving to his side of the bed to keep it warm.

"With much pleasure," he chuckled twisting the silencer on.

The door opened and Sam stared down the barrel of the gun. "Hey, Mike," he grinned.

"Sam, the fuck, man it's three in the morning," Mike lowered his gun and backed up letting Sam pass on the way in. Groaning he closed and locked the door leading the way to the guest room without a word.

Sam flung his pack down on taupe throw blanket at the end of the sea green bedding. He took in his surroundings of the simply decorated room. It's white walls with sea green banner and pictures of lilies hung on the walls adding a punch of color. "I guess you want an explanation."

Mike held up his hand shaking his head, "Now…now is not…the time." He turned and walked out closing the door behind him.

Sam took off his clothes, taking his gun and placing it under the mattress he went into a restless sleep. Only to be woken up with tapping of a foot early the next morning. Moaning he turned over looking up into the angry almond shaped and color, eyes of Tina Cohen, Mike's wife. Tina tucked her thick ebony hair behind her ear, glaring down at him. Sam chuckled slyly, "Problems, Love," he grinned up at her placing his hands behind his head make sure she had a good look at his chest and abs.

"I'm looking at one problem now," she hissed. "You have some nerve coming here, Sam."

"Mike knows this is my safe house, and so do you," he moved over patting the bed beside him.

Tina shook her head. "You only come here when you're in trouble…what is it now"?

Sam reached and caught her hand, caressing it with his thumb. "Maybe I wanted to come see you."

"If you wanted to see me, Sam, it would have been better if it was three months ago," she whispered the angry disappearing from her voice replaced by sadness. Tina linked their fingers and Sam gave her a soft kiss on her hand before pulling her to sit with him. "I'm married now."

Sam saw the twinkle of the diamond on her left hand. "I'm sorry, Tina," he said quietly reaching up, thumbing away stray tear on her high cheek bones. They were silent a few moments. "The marriage isn't real, is it"?

"It is convenient." Tina answered. "We can't have real marriages with what we do…you know that, Sam," she looked at him through her lashes. Sam stared at a small framed picture that sat on the desk; the only irises in the room. "It's why it happened," she followed his gaze.

Falling back on the bed he stared up at the ceiling, "She didn't deserve it, Tina."

Tina laid down studying him, "Maybe not," she touched his ear lightly. "But doesn't she deserve it now? She turned her back on you," her hand feathered down to the bandage covering his through and through wound. "Trying to kill you…"

Sam sighed mournfully, "She had the chance but she didn't…she…she still loves me, Tina, I know she does. And I love her."

She poked the shoulder wound hard making him cry out and slap her hand away. "You sure, looks like she wants revenge to me."

Sam adjusted the bandages, "She could have killed me at any time, Tina like I said, but she didn't. I don't know why…"

"Do you think she's playing with you"?

Closing his eyes he flashed back to him asking for a kiss goodbye, _"__Next time, I promise"_. "Maybe, but it still goes that she didn't. I think he is forcing her too."

"Why, I mean why come after you. No offence but on the pecking order you are barely a chick."

"Err none taken" he raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why…I need to find out maybe we can still—" He shook his head sadly, the hard truth of the situation hitting him in the gut. "There is no good coming out of this is there," he glance over seeing her eyes fill with tears. Sam knew her answer. "If I don't kill her and she fails…" his voice trailed off swallowing hard.

"He will kill her," she finished sniffing. Laying her head on his chest, Tina wrapped her arms around him. "Will you"? She asked in barely a whisper.

Sam closed his eyes thinking on the time when things were simpler. "I don't know if I can…"


End file.
